A Typical Day in the Life of an Inu Hanyou
by Kalira of the flames
Summary: Inuyasha's Schedule for the Day. And now by special request: A Page From Naraku's Day Planner
1. Inuyasha's Schedule

Typical Day in the Life of an Inu Hanyou:  
  
5 AM: Watch Sunrise from tree  
  
5:30 AM: Try unsuccessfully to wake up the "Dead to the World Kagome"  
  
5:40 AM: Grab the Brat to work out frustration on  
  
5:45 AM: Get Sat a couple of times by the now alert Kagome for hitting her precious Shippo  
  
5:46 AM: Self-preservation kicks in after dirt death threats and I leave the humans sleeping for another hour   
  
6:46 AM: Monk is hit for trying to grope while the girls are sleeping, affectively shortening his lifespan further  
  
7 AM: Eat Ramen  
  
7:30 AM: Nag at the others to search for Shards  
  
8 AM: Hike   
  
11 AM: Rest for the pathetic humans and brat  
  
11:15 AM: Watch the monk scream in agony as he's beaten to a bloody pulp by the women  
  
12 PM: Eat Ramen  
  
12:30 PM: Psychos on power trips demand my Jewel Shards  
  
12:31 PM: Kill evil bastards that want to steal my Jewel Shards  
  
1 PM: Seek out and kill evil bastards that have any of my Jewel Shards  
  
3 PM: Clean up casualties, dig graves (For no pay and no shards of course, 'cause its the 'right' thing to do')  
  
3:45 PM: Monk suckers local innkeeper into feeding us and paying for our services, then robs him blind  
  
5 PM: Villagers start throwing rocks shouting "It's a demon. Kill it!"  
  
5:30 PM: Sulk in a tree outside village because Kagome sat me for growling at said stupid villagers  
  
5:35 PM: One of Naraku's fucked up kids shows up out of nowhere to deliver a cryptic message  
  
5:40 PM: They escape laughing maniacally (not as good as my evil laugh)  
  
5:45 PM: Sunset  
  
6 PM: Psycho ex-girlfriend attempts to drag me to hell with her (yet again)  
  
6:15 PM: Wench runs away crying for something I said to Kikyo  
  
6:30 PM: Wench gets kidnapped by another bastard after my Jewel Shards  
  
7 PM: The grooup searches for the stupid girl who managed to get herself captured  
  
8 PM: We find her at some evil Lord's castle and kick posessed demon ass  
  
8:30 PM: On the way to another village my bastard half-brother shows up with that toad thing of his and demands Tetsusaiga   
  
(what else is new?)  
  
9 PM: Cut off brother's newest arm and send him on his way  
  
10 PM: Monk's holy power kicks in as we near the largest castle in the area  
  
10:30 PM: The excorsism is successful and we finally get some food  
  
10:45 PM: I get sat for beating up Shippo; everyone else goes to bed to get ready for the next cycle of demons  
  
11 PM: Sleep  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Just a one shot I thought of today during Latin. Please Review. 


	2. Naraku's Day Planner

And now by special request~  
  
A Page from Naraku's Day Planner:  
  
5 AM: Stop Nightly Meditation (I do not sleep) Read 'Daily Notation' by Nobunaga. (What an idgit)  
  
5:05 AM: Ponder how best to destroy people's lives today  
  
5:30 AM: Torture Lord Kagewaki's remaining servants  
  
6 AM: Drink my herbal teas  
  
7 AM: Stare at the wall plotting to kill annoying children that interfere with my plans for being the greatest demon in the world  
  
9 AM: Make more offspring  
  
11 AM: Steal Money from old ladies and orphaned children to fund evil plans  
  
12 PM: Have babboon pelt cleaned  
  
12:30 PM: Send offspring to kill Inuyasha  
  
1 PM: Squeeze a few of their hearts and watch them writhe in pain for entertainment (Kagura won't stop bitching, sometimes she needs an attitude adjustment)  
  
1:30 PM: Slaughter a village of injured soldiers to keep up my fighting skills (not that they would ever decline. I, Naraku, am perfect)  
  
2 PM: Maim a few friendly forest creatures to terrify the locals  
  
3:30 PM: Look at my art collection  
  
4 PM: Send that young fool Kohaku to get me some new underlings because he, Kanna, ad Kagura are COMPLETELY USELESS  
  
5 PM: Perfect Plans for world domination  
  
6 PM: Go to Demon Puppetry Class . . .  
  
6:30 PM: . . . And assassinate the teacher for giving away my secrets (he was a fool anyway to cross I, Naraku)  
  
7 PM: Send a puppet out to keep Inuyasha's group 'company' and to taunt them with my ingenious plots  
  
7:30 PM: Write another sadistic poem about torturing Kikyo and add it to my wall  
  
8 PM: Send Kohaku out of my way. Maybe to kill Sango again. Just to get him out of my way  
  
8:15 PM: Gather Jewel Shards (though I have most of them anyway because I, Naraku am perfect)   
  
11 PM: Gather more dark forces to supply me with fresh bodies and to torture the infamous whelp  
  
12 AM: Take an aromatic bath and admire myself for my acheivements the last fifty years  
  
1 AM: Meditate on how great I am until morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's Naraku for ya. Tell me what you thought.  
  
Special Thanks to Miara, Kissa-chan, and Black Demon 543 for reviewing  
  
Got anymore requests review and I'll try to get 'em in 


End file.
